Fairy dust, Ashes and Memories
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Brooke struggles with her daughter's suicide. She encounters a ghost from her past. Reviews are welcome.
1. Forever Jaded

Date: 4-8-2024

True's p.o.v

Endless, anguish consumes the atmosphere. Darkness has blinded my sight. Alone, I fear I might come undone. Everything I lack now, I long for in the afterlife.

Disappointment and sorrow cut deep into my skin like a knife. Tomorrow doesn't offer me a cure. I am sure I won't be able to endure the next forty eight hours. Your

nurture is never enough to keep me alive. I am in a rush to waste away. My actions crush your spirit. Waves of grief wash over you and you taste the rain. I am sorry for

making you worry. I apologize for bringing your heart so much pain. The art of letting go, choosing the right perfect moment to completely disappear. Fairy dust, ashes

and memories quiet my mind tonight. Ghostly bright celestial light, lonely dark shadow of mine, feel free enough to breathe. I hope you may find peace and solace in my

absence. This prayer serves as my one and only death wish. Someday I will return and carry you home to heaven.


	2. The Great Awakening

Date: 4-8-2024

Brooke's p.o.v

As clear as a sunny day,

pain never goes away.

Suicide makes this fray

to disappear for good.

Hanging from the sky,

how is the view from there?

Unconscious, pretend to be

butterfly in this twilight zone.

Who knew doomsday would

come now instead of later on?

Hanging from the sky, inhale

and exhale heaven forever.


	3. Life without you

(Scene: Brooke's flashback)

Date: 4-8-2024

Situation: True commits suicide

Scene 1: Nighttime-Brooke's house

(It is eleven o'clock when True walks through the front door. She encounters a very tired and angry Brooke)

Thirty Six year old Brooke (yelling): Young lady, you broke your curfew!

Fifteen year old True (yelling): I am home now so I don't understand why my curfew matters

Brooke: You are suppose to be home by eight. Tonight you arrived home at eleven o'clock.

True: So what?

Brooke: I wonder where have you been all night long?

True: I was at the club

Brooke: True, you are only fifteen years old. You don't deserve to be in the club.

True: I am still going back to Tric no matter what you say

Brooke (taking away True's cellphone and car keys): You are grounded so you will not be able to use your cellphone or drive your car.

True (angry, she marches upstairs to her room): I hate you and your stupid rules

Brooke (yelling back at True): I am trying to protect you

True (shutting her bedroom door): I am better off dead. You never wanted me. You never loved me as a matter as fact.

Scene: True's bedroom

Situation: Suicide

Action: True pulls out from underneath a pillow a rope. She stands on top of the bed and ties the rope around the ceiling fan. She chokes herself to death with the rope. Losing consciousness, the world begins to fade away before her eyes. Heaven's gates open in preparation to receive True Elizabeth Davis.

(Hours later, Brooke wanders into True's room. Brooke discovers an unconscious True hanging from the ceiling fan)

Brooke (sobbing as she unties the rope around True's neck): OH, my precious baby

(Brooke catches the body before it falls down on the floor)

Brooke (calling 911 on her cellphone): Hello, my name is Brooke Davis. I found my fifteen year old daughter hanging from the ceiling fan. I need an ambulance right now because she is unconscious.

Operator: Please hold on tight, an ambulance is on its way to your house.

Brooke (crying, she hangs up the phone): Alright

(Five minutes later, ambulance works show up on the scene and take True to the hospital)

Scene 2: Hospital lobby

Brooke (crying, she buries her face in her hands): Everything is my fault

Thirty seven year old Peyton (correcting Brooke): No, Brooke, everything is not your fault

Brooke (still crying): I can't lose True for she is my life

Doctor (walking toward Brooke and the others): Hello, folks

Brooke: I am Brooke and True is my daughter. I wonder if you were able to revive her.

Doctor (walking away from Brooke): Brooke, True is dead and I am sorry for your loss

Brooke (hyperventilating, she falls down on the ground): OH God, I can't breathe

Thirty seven year old Lucas (helping Brooke to her feet): Just breathe, Brooke

Brooke (hysterical, she pushes Lucas away from her): You will never understand me so please leave me alone

Peyton (pulling Brooke into a tight embrace): You can lean on me, sweetheart

Brooke (heartbroken, she cries into Peyton's arms):I Lost MY BABY! I LOST MY BABY! I LOST MY BABY!

Peyton (stroking Brooke's hair): You will never be alone

Fourteen year old Sawyer (joining in the bear hug between Peyton and Brooke): Poor Brooke

Thirteen year old Lucky (to Lucas): Dad, what happens to people after they die?

Lucas: Lucky, people become angels after they die.

Lucky: So True is now an angel?

Lucas: Yes, sweetheart

Scene 3: Victoria Davis' house

Situation: The doorbell rings and a very tired Victoria Davis answers the door. Crying, a heartbroken Brooks stands outside on the porch. She is soaking wet due to the pouring rain and thunder.

Victoria (ushering Brooke into the house): What is your problem this time around?

Brooke (hysterical, she yells): I sent you over ten text messages and five voice messages. Where were you when I needed you the most?

Victoria (yawning): I was asleep

Brooke (crying): True is dead as the result of suicide tonight. I found True hanging from her bedroom ceiling. I drove True to the hospital where the doctor pronounced her to be dead.

Victoria (unsympathetic): I am not surprised that True committed suicide. I predicted she would kill herself all along because I didn't love her. I never understood how you could love her when she was a product of your rape.

Brooke (angry, she charges at Victoria): Please shut up

Victoria (offended): Excuse me, young lady, I am your mother

Brooke (sobbing, she slams the door behind her): You were never my mother, you are dead to me.


	4. Crushed Spirit

Date: 4-10-2024

Scene: True's Funeral-the burial

Haley James Scott (singing): In the arms of the angel, fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here.

Minister (reading from the bible): Psalm 23: 1-4 says the lord is my shepherd, I shall not be in want. He makes me lie down in green pastures. He leads me beside quiet waters, he restores my soul. He guides me in paths of righteousness for his name sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil for you are with me. Your rod and your staff, they comfort me.

Brooke(crying, she hyperventilates as she falls down on her knees): I can't breathe...

Peyton(helping Brooke back on her feet): Losing a child, thats the hardest thing about parenthood

Brooke (sobbing): True didn't live that long, what can you possibly say about a person who committed suicide?

Peyton(pulling Brooke into an embrace): Come over here, you need a hug

Brooke (falling apart in Peyton's arms): I feel as if something within myself has died. I will not have a life without my precious little princess.

Peyton (Emotional, she comforts Brooke): True is finally going to find peace of mind

Brooke (hysterical, she yells at True's coffin in which is being buried in the ground): True, I hate for you for committing suicide. I loved you, remember? How could you killed yourself.

Sawyer(listening to Haley singing, she starts crying): Haley makes me want to cry

Lucas(choked up, he pulls Sawyer close to his body): Come over here, baby. You can lean on me

Lucky (clinging onto Lucas): I miss True

Pastor(preaching to the congregation): Death is not the end, it is only just the beginning of our lives in heaven

Brooke's p.o.v

Dancing in a danger zone, imagine hell on earth. Seraph of the abyss, angel of my nightmares. Parachutes of dreams carry you home to heaven. Pictures of your

earthly home fade into the background. Even in death, I will remember you. Always somewhere close by, rewind our memories back to the beginning of time.

True's p.o.v

Still standing after the storms of life, home is wherever I know love and I can rest in peace. Everywhere I go, God is with me and his angels protect me. Love of Jesus

is never out of reach and my soul longs for the holy land. Take my breath away, bright celestial white light. Enchanted fairytale like dreams come undone and breathe

on paper. Restless are my hands, I have sand in my shoes and fairydust on the brain.


	5. Angel of my nightmares

Date: 12-20-2024

Scene: Reality-The Cemetery-True's grave site

Brooke(crying as she places a bouquet of roses on True's tombstone): Hello, baby, happy birthday to you

Peyton(approaching Brooke): Brooke..

Lucas(following Peyton): Brooke..

Brooke(addressing Lucas and Peyton): Hello, friends from another different lifetime

Peyton: I thought we would be able to find you here

Brooke(referring to True): Today is her birthday

Lucas: Life surely hasn't been the same since Ted died. I can't believe that it has already been a year.

Brooke(crying): I miss Ted so much that I can't stop crying at the thought of her. My life doesn't have a purpose anymore without her alive.

Peyton(choked up): Suicide is never the answer

Brooke(still crying): You should've told that to True

Lucas: God bless her heart, may she rest in peace

Brooke(placing a snow globe down beside the tombstone): This snow globe is for you, my precious baby girl

Lucas(frightened): The cemetery is starting to give me goosebumps. It is filled with so many people that I love. It doesn't need another person.

Peyton: Hopefully, we will grow old together

Brooke: Godspeed

(Deep in thought, Brooke is quiet for ten minutes)

Peyton: Earth to Brooke?

Brooke(coming out of her daydream): What?

Peyton(leaning her head on Brooke's shoulder): I was just checking to see if you were still in there

Brooke: Against all odds, I am still here

Lucas: A penny for your thoughts

Brooke(spreading rose petals about True's head stone): I don't understand why humans are born to die. Suicide is the worst possible selfish way to go out.

Lucas(choked up): I am sorry for your loss

Brooke(leaving the cemetery to go home): The cemetery is giving me goosebumps so I am going home


	6. Retreat, Retrace and Remember December

True's p.o.v

Sanctuary of imaginary creatures

Extraordinary place of worship

Red bloody battlefield

Earthquake of love

Newborn paradise

Easter sunrise

Erase the scars on my heart

December twentieth

A special day to remember

New age jubilee

Christmas Eve

Echoes and shadows follow me everywhere these days


	7. Easter Sunrise

Date:12-25-2024

Brooke's p.o.v

Just be quiet and hold me right now

Opening my heart

You bring out the sun

Eyes of grace

An angel with no name

Real true love

Nashville skyline

One divine special brief encounter

Wide awake, I finally know the truth in which is I am blessed


	8. Dream of me

True's p.o.v

I watch over you while you sleep. Even death can't stand between you and me. I stretch out a hand to touch your face. I remove several strands of hair away from

your eyes. You stir and I take two steps back. Our eyes interlock reopening the heavens. I long for the life that I never knew underneath the bed covers and sheets.

Howling owls express whatever our hearts can't say out loud. Beautifully broken, the night chases away daylight. Life pulls us in two separate different directions in this

twilight zone. You are torn out of my arms in the same way that a stillborn leaves the world. Undying, memories and pictures chronicle our tragic epic fairytale story. One

sunny day wasn't enough to keep us together forever. Past old regrets haunt and taunt my mind twenty four seven. I mourn over what could've should've would've

been. These raindrops, tears of an angel fall to the ground like shattered glass. You collect these diamonds in your hands and bury them in the sands of time. Glittering

clouds, rains of glory. Eternal spiritual high, a positive attitude brings forth gratitude and solitude. Tomorrow never dies for as long as I have hope. Real true love awaits

me in the shadows. Underneath a silver full moon, everything is at the mercy of time. I pound on your heart's door at dawn's first early light. Discouraged, hope falls down

on the floor tonight. Someone else has captured your undivided attention. If I had a time machine, you'd be mine to have and hold forever. Happy together, we would

shine as brightly as the sun. Lighthearted, our souls would never touch the ground. Loved, you would be my valentine all year round. Already gone and taken, you are a

diamond that is beyond my reach these days. If I had a time machine, I would fix my mistakes and never take anything for granted. I would never have a reason

to whine because my life would be heading in the right direction. Already set in stone, this great time of travail can't be erased from history books. I must sit down, relax

and enjoy this endless journey of self discovery. I am on the outside looking in. Moving forward, why must this always difficult to decide? I might, I must break away in

order to find peace of mind. Hopefully, you will understand if I keep my distance. I need a break, please release me. I loosen the reins for you have chosen to take a

different path as well. We live in two separate worlds, but never hate each other. Just because we live in isolation, it doesn't mean we will be lonely forever. Together

again, we can thrive in a spirit of unity.


	9. Essence of being invisible

Date: 12-28-2024

Place: Clothes Over Bros

Situation: Victoria and Millicent are busy with tending to customers. Brooke is sitting down at her desk. She is working on clothing designs for the Spring and Summer. Her seven day old infant son, Emmanuel is at home with a nanny.

Victoria (looking over Brooke's artwork): Clothes Over Bros is a woman's clothing store. We don't sell baby clothes here.

Brooke: I have babies on the brain these days. My little African American prince has changed my life.

Victoria: I remember True killed herself in April. Emmanuel was born seven days ago. I think you rushed into the adoption process. You didn't have enough time to mourn over True's death. I am concerned about your mental well being.

Brooke (emotional, she yells): You didn't care about me after I was raped. I remember True was a product of my rape. You didn't care about me during my pregnancy and so forth. I don't understand why you care so much about me right now?

Victoria: Your mental well being will affect your relationship with Emmanuel. I don't want you take all your anger out on him.

Brooke (changing the subject): Please leave me alone, I need to finish these drawings

Victoria (walking away from Brooke): You need therapy

Millicent (gives Brooke an envelope): This envelope is for you. I found it in the mail stack.

(Curious, Brooke opens the envelope. The prison sent her a letter about Xavier's patrol hearing. Xavier wants to see her. Xavier raped Brooke one night sixteen years ago. The brutal rape resulted in True's conception)

Scene: Brooke's flashback

Date: 4-7-2008

Scene: Nighttime-Brooke's house-Brooke's bedroom

Situation: A burglar has entered the house while Brooke is sleeping. The burglar encounters Brooke and rapes her.

Rapist(getting on top of Brooke in bed): What is underneath the clothes, Brooke Davis?

Brooke(hysterical, she fights the man off of her body): Nothing

Rapist(undressing Brooke): Now let us see, my sexy goddess

Brooke(punching and kicking her rapist): I may be a woman, but I can kick your butt. I will kill you before you have a chance to get into my pants.

Rapist(slapping Brooke): Please calm down, bitch

Brooke(running toward the door): I will never allow you to hurt me

Rapist(sweeping Brooke off her feet, he throws her back onto the bed): You are going nowhere for as long as I am here

Brooke(looking for a gun): Goddammit, where is my gun?

Rapist(forcing himself onto Brooke's body, her begins his descent down into her pants): You're mine forever, get used to it

Brooke(giving into her pain, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Rapist(slapping Brooke): Please shut up and be cool, bitch

Brooke(crying, she begs): Please stop it...you are hurting me

Rapist(shaking Brooke): I know you love me, don't deny it

Brooke(losing conscious): I don't love you

(Sexually Satisfied, the rapist then climbs out of Brooke's bedroom window never to be see again. A very wounded and naked Brooke is left alone to suffer silently in her grief)

(Brooke's flashback ends)

Scene: Brooke's second Flashback

Date: 4-7-2024

Scene: Nighttime-One Tree Hill-Brooke's house

(While Brooke and True are sleeping, a burglar enters the house. The burglar is the same man who raped Brooke a long time ago. The burglar finds True to be very attractive and tries to rape her)

Rapist(getting on top of True's body): Hello, my sexy goddess

True(startled, she screams): AHA..AHA

Rapist(slapping True): Please shut up, bitch

True(still screaming): AHA..AHA

Rapist(undressing True): Whats underneath the clothes, Brooke Davis?

True(confused): Brooke Davis?

Rapist(beginning his descent into True's pants): Please shut up and be cool

True(hysterical, she fights the rapist off her body): You will never get into my pants

Rapist(slapping True): Please shut up, Brooke Davis

True(screaming, she calls out for Brooke): MOM,,,,MOM...MOM

Brooke(carrying a gun, she enters True's room): Don't worry, True, I am here

Rapist(walking toward Brooke): Whats underneath the clothes, Brooke Davis?

Brooke Davis: I have heard those words before

Rapist(seducing Brooke): I remember we made love over 16 years ago

Brooke(shooting the rapist in the head): I remember you raped me back then

Rapist (taking off his mask): Its me, Xavier

Brooke (angry, she uses her gun to shoot Xavier in the heart): Burn in hell, Xavier

(Unconscious, Xavier falls to the ground and Brooke is overcome with grief. In the meantime, a lightheaded True falls down on the floor and starts having a seizure. She has epilepsy, thats the cause for the sudden seizure)

(Brooke's flashback ends)

Reality: Clothes Over Bros

Situation:Brooke's emotional breakdown

(Angry, Brooke throws a bunch of clothes out into the street. A few customers carry the clothes back into the store. They are kind enough to hang them back on the racks. Brooke curses in which catches everyone off guard. Coldhearted, her words hurt Victoria the most. Millicent demands for Brooke to go home before she causes any more damage. Brooke reluctantly decides to go home where she relieves the nanny of her duties. She and Emmanuel spend quality time together for once. True's spirit still haunt Brooke though.)


	10. A beautiful mind

Date: 1-7-2025

Place: The Prison

Situation: Brooke and Xavier talk to each other via the telephone

Xavier: I thought you would never show up

Brooke: I am here now. What do you want from me?

Xavier: I am sorry for your loss

Brooke: Are you talking about Quentin Fields or my lost innocence?

Xavier: I apologize for what I did to you. I was never convicted of Quentin's murder.

Brooke: I look into your eyes and I see nothing there. You are still the same old coldhearted person.

Xavier: I take my apology back then

Brooke: My life changed forever that night when you raped me. I became pregnant afterwards. Our daughter was born on December 20, 2008. Sadly, True committed suicide last year.

Xavier: I am so glad that I wasn't apart of that bastard's life. She would've destroyed me.

Brooke (choked up): That same beautiful mind you are talking about is now up in heaven. You were not apart of her life, its such a shame.

Xavier (hanging up the phone): I have had enough of your big fat mouth

(Solemn, a heartbroken Brooke leaves the prison. The paparazzi follow her as usual. Wearing black sunglasses, Brooke pretends to be invisible)

Date: 1-9-2025

Place: Court

Situation: Xavier's Patrol hearing

Judge: Brooke, do you think Xavier has changed?

Brooke (talking to the jury): No, Xavier has not changed. He deserves to spend his life behind bars.

Judge: Why?

Brooke (choked up): He violated me seventeen years ago. I don't want him to rape any more women.

Judge: Ms. Davis, I thank you for time and cooperation. You are now dismissed.

Brooke (talking to the jury): I hope you will make the right decision

(Doubtful, the jury remains unaffected by Brooke's words. Brooke can feel Xavier's eyes on her as she leaves the courtroom)


	11. Liberated free stallion

Date: 4-8-2025

Brooke's p.o.v

Purge and liberate yourself

Unsung songbird

Rapidly deteriorating bones

Go and rest high on Mount Everest

Empty-handed corpse

New moon rising

The heart of time

Lonely concrete angel

Eyes of heaven

A life gone too soon

Rusty old ghost, an unrecoverable lost love

Newborn baby seek peace elsewhere


	12. Indigo skies

True's p.o.v

Better days are ahead for us

Let us break bread and celebrate the miracle of life

I trade in hate for compassion

Time is on my side or maybe not

Hallelujah

Epiphany

A temporary setback

Longsuffering grace

Open my eyes, Jesus

Vertigo

Enchanted internal summer of my mind


	13. Fallen butterflies

Date: 6-6-2026

Brooke's p.o.v

Scarlet tears

Continuous self doubt

A temporary shutdown

Reminders of yesterday

Lingering crop circles, deep unhealed emotional wounds

Echoes of what could've should've would've been

Talking cannonballs

Earthquakes

Ashes to ashes and dust to dust

Red bleeding hearts with soft gentle cold hands

Serenity's children


	14. Endless hope

True's p.o.v

The champion within me breathes

Hope is what keeps my heart beating

I am victorious because of Jesus

Runaway with my heart, love

Success opens doors that used to be closed

The spirit of gratitude follows me everywhere

Ready or not, here I come

Endless describes my determination

Now is the time to laugh and celebrate

Good morning, beautiful world

The lord has been good to me

Home at last, I cast fear aside


	15. Even the strong cry sometimes

Date: 12-20-2026

Brooke's p.o.v

Inevitable, the end of

my storybook life is drawing

near. Fear refuses to let me

go. The atmosphere predicts

rain and thunder are on the horizon.

Beautifully broken, even the strong cry

sometimes. Dancing in a downpour, I

listen to mother nature speak. I am

weak just like a newborn baby. Torn

asunder, I find peace for my soul through

crying. Merciful, heaven blesses me with

a brand new dawn.


	16. Lunar moon

Date: 5-7-2027

True's p.o.v

Bittersweet memories

Rush back to the start

Evening star

Auburn sunset

Touch me and move me, love

Heavenly dawn

Erase everything

Luminous eyes of grace

Soul-searching wanderer

Envision world peace

Wretched deliverance

Heartbeat of an unborn dreamer

Eyewitness to history

Relax, reflect and reminiscence

Elementary state of mind


End file.
